moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: Apocalypse - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in X-Men: Apocalypse. * During the prologue scene in ancient Egypt, a group of Apocalypse's royal guards betray him and attempt to destroy him by sabotaging the ritual in which the mutant overlord transfers his essence into a new body. As the ceremony is interrupted, one of Apocalypse's Horsemen casts a wave of energy that kills two of the traitors by disintegrating their flesh, leaving only skeletons behind. * Eight other guards attempt to stop the transference ritual, but one of the Horsemen uses her power of pyrokinesis to envelop the traitors' bodies in flames. * Apocalypse's essence is transferred to a new body with his former body swiftly decaying. Another treacherous guard attempts to kill Apocalypse before the new body transforms, but one of the Horsemen uses telekinesis to catch the guard in midair. The guard is killed when the Horseman contorts and twists his body. * Each of the Four Horsemen are crushed to death when Apocalypse's pyramid collapses. The last Horseman to die uses her mutant power to cast a shield over the dormant Apocalypse, saving him from the same fate. * When Apocalypse awakens in 1983, he creates a wave of energy in order to free himself from his tomb. The cultists chanting around his burial site try to flee as the earth trembles, but are buried alive as the catacombs collapse. * In rural Poland, Magneto's identity is revealed after he saves a steel mill worker from being crushed to death. The police later arrive outside his woodland home and hold his daughter Nina hostage. Magneto surrenders himself and the police let Nina go, but Nina is distraught and reveals her own mutant power: animal empathy. She calls on several hawks to attack the policemen and one of them is distracted, accidentally letting loose an arrow from his bow. Both Nina and her mother are struck and killed and Magneto becomes enraged. Taking his wife's locket, he uses his magnetic powers to turn the locket into a deadly projectile and kills all ten of the policemen by slitting their throats with the locket chain. * In Cairo, Apocalypse encounters the young Ororo Monroe (Storm) being threatened by a group of men seeking to punish her for stealing. Apocalypse demonstrates his power to the lead thug by using telekinesis to pull a small amount of sediment from a wall. The cloud of granules passes through the necks of three of the thugs, severing their heads. * The shopkeeper attacking Ororo is terrified by Apocalypse's show of power and is backed up against a wall. Using his power of matter manipulation, Apocalypse kills the shopkeeper by fusing him to the wall. * Magneto returns to the steel mill where he worked, intent on killing his co-workers for telling the police about him. Before he can go through with the deed, Apocalypse appears behind him and uses his matter manipulation power to cause the mill workers to sink into the floor. The workers don't die instantly as some limbs can still be seen twitching slightly, but they would die of suffocation after being embedded in the floor. * When Professor Xavier tries to contact Magneto telepathically, Apocalypse seizes the opportunity to reach out to him via Magneto's connection to him. This allows Apocalypse to hijack Cerebro, connecting him to every mind on the planet. Under Apocalypse's control, the militaries of the world launch all of their nuclear missiles. Most are launched into space, but at least one is fired at a Soviet nuclear sub, destroying it. * At Stryker's base, Jean releases Wolverine from his cell. The amnesiac Weapon X subject then goes on a killing spree, slaying about thirty soldiers before he escapes from the base. * Using his matter manipulation power, Apocalypse constructs a new pyramid fortress for himself in Cairo by deconstructing several buildings and other structures in the city. It is unknown how many people are killed by this act. * With his powers amplified by Apocalypse, Magneto generates an immensely powerful magnetic field that uplifts every magnetic element from within the Earth. Whole buildings are deconstructed in this manner from all over the planet. The death toll caused by this is unknown. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:X-Men (franchise) Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Category:Action Movie Deaths